Known fire firefighting systems for vehicles and industrial applications include a fire fighting agent supply coupled to one or more fixed nozzles to protect a hazard or area in which an ignition source and fuel or flammable materials may be found. The firefighting agent supply preferably includes one or more storage tanks or cylinders containing the firefighting agent, such as for example a chemical agent. Each storage tank cylinder includes a pressurized cylinder assembly configured for pressurizing the storage tanks for delivery of the agent under an operating pressure to the nozzles to address a fire in the hazard. The pressurized cylinder assembly includes an actuating or rupturing device or assembly which punctures a rupture disc of a pressurized cylinder containing a pressurized gas, such as for example nitrogen, to pressurize the storage tank for delivery of the firefighting agent under pressure.
In order to operate the rupturing device, the system provides for automatic actuation and manual operation of the rupturing device to provide for respective automated and manual delivery of the chemical agent in response to a fire for protection of the hazard. The rupturing device includes a puncturing pin or member that is driven into the rupture disc of the pressurized cylinder for release of the pressurized gas. The puncturing pin of the rupturing device may be driven electrically or pneumatically to puncture the rupture disc of the pressurized cylinder. A preferred device for driving the puncturing pin is a protracting actuation device (PAD), which includes an electrically coupled rod or member that is disposed above the puncturing pin. When an electrical signal is delivered to the PAD, the rod of the PAD is driven into the puncturing pin which punctures the rupture disc of the pressurized cylinder. In pneumatic manual operation of the rupturing device, pressurized gas from a separate source is delivered to the rupturing device to act on the puncturing pin and drive it into the rupture disc.
One problem with the configuration of prior rupturing assemblies is that the electrical operating components or connectors are exposed either to the harsh environment in which the fire protection system operates or to the pressurized gas which pneumatically operates the assembly. These configurations can increase the maintenance requirements of the system. Moreover, the configuration of the existing rupturing assemblies can cause pressure losses across the device, which can prohibit operation of multiple devices connected serially with a single source of pressurized gas for pneumatic actuation.
Another problem with existing rupturing assemblies is that the puncturing pin can present a hazard when connecting the device to or removing the device from a pressurizing cylinder. More specifically, if the puncturing pin is extended to its actuated position, the pin can cause injury to personnel and the pressurizing cylinder, which can result in accidental discharge of the pressurizing gas.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a rupturing assembly that addresses the known difficulties of existing systems, and provides for both electrical and pneumatic actuation, electrical components sealed from the operative environment, serial interconnection with other rupturing assemblies for operation by a single source of pressurized gas, and a configuration that facilitates safe handling and installation of the rupturing assembly.